Missing Moments
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Bits and pieces of moments we missed. *Established Abed/Annie relationship* One-shots.


Missing Moments

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

/ / / / / / /

Author's Note: So I decided to try something a little different. The show Community has been keeping me alive for weeks during my finals! And I've been writing down ideas during the show that I promised myself I would take a look at again. So here they are!

/ / / / / / /

Missing Moment EP.10 (End of episode)

Abed fidgeted slightly in his chair. Annie was sitting next to him. On the arm of the chair. He wanted her to sit closer. No movie or cultural references here. He just wanted her closer.

But he knew that they would look. Stare at him because this was odd. This didn't happen in their little group. Annie and Abed. But when her body was so close to his he just wanted to pull her closer. She was warm. Comfortable. And fit perfectly next to him. But something inside stopped him from doing just that.

Pushing his thoughts aside he grinned up at her and leaned against her shoulder when she scooted a little over. Her right hand slipped down the side of the couch seeking his hand. Her fingers laced themselves with his.

But she wanted to sit with him. She wanted to hold his hand. And that was good enough for him.

/ / / / / / / /

Missing Moment EP.11 (Before episode)

"Where's Troy?" Annie asked as she came into the room. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of bottoms with unicorns all over. A bowl of popcorn was in her arms.

Abed fiddled around with the DVDs and didn't turn to look at her, "He's with Jeff. Something about being a man."

"So it's just you and me?" she asked shyly.

He grabbed a movie and turned to her. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a small smile on her face, "Yes."

He put the DVD in and plopped down on the recliner. He patted his lap and she came over. His arms came up and wrapped around her as she sat in his lap. Her head leaned back and his head rested on her shoulder.

The movie started playing and Annie let out a laugh, "Romantic comedy again? We can watch The Dark Knight or Kick Puncher if you want."

Abed shook his head and dug his hand into the popcorn bowl, "No. These are the romantic comedies where the people act affronted and go 'uhhhh'. It makes you laugh. I like your laugh. So we're watching it."

He waited for her reply. But nothing came. He felt her warm lips kiss his cheek, "Thank you Abed."

He nodded and pulled her in closer so he could get the popcorn, "Cool, cool, cool."

/ / / / / / /

Missing Moment Ep.12 (After episode)

"What are you doing Abed?" Annie asked as she came into the room. Abed was sitting in the lower bunk with a plethora of papers around him. A book was held in his hands. A very familiar book. Annie's eyes widened as she realized that it was her Wedding Ideas book. Her face flushed and she put her hands on her hips, "Abed what are you doing with that? You know it's personal."

He didn't look at her as he continued to paste pictures, add pages, and scribble things in the book.

"I'm adding stuff."

"Why?"

"Because you said this is a wedding ideas book."

"But it's my wedding book."

Abed held a finger and quickly glanced at her before getting back to work, "Wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong? It's my..."

Abed cut her off, "It's not your book. It's ours."

That statement seemed to bring Annie to a halt. She walked towards Abed. Clearing some space on the bunk she carefully organized them so he could continue working as she asked, "Ours?"

He didn't look at her as he replied, "For when we get married."

Annie's face broke out into a beaming smile, "You want to get married?"

Abed nodded, "Someday. And I know it's going to be with you so I decided to add my ideas. I was thinking of adding a costume for Troy so we can have an Inspector Spacetime wedding. What do you think?"

He looked up at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes. He tilted his head in confusion, "I've upset you. You don't want to marry me."

Annie shook her head desperately and grasped the sides of his face in her hands. Leaning forward she kissed him gently, "Of course I do. I'm just...happy."

Abed nodded and leaned in to give her another peck, "Cool, cool, cool."

Looking down at the book she looked at the changes he had made. "Abed I can't wear that," a blush came over her face as she saw the scantily clad slave girl from Vexicorpolos, Inspector Spacetime's favourite bar.

"Not for wedding. For honeymoon."

"Oh."

/ / / / / / /

Missing Moment Ep.15 (After episode)

"Where's my subscription of SFX?" Abed said as he walked around the apartment.

Annie was sitting down on her bed reading Time magazine. Her head was covered by the magazine. Abed came into the room. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Annie. She seemed to be turning the page of the magazine but it was all wrong. Taking a couple steps forward he went to peer down at her. Finally noticing his presence she snapped the magazine shut and looked at him in surprise.

"Abed! What are you doing?"

"Just wondering what you're reading."

"Time Magazine."

"Doesn't look like it."

She made that little affronted noise that he liked and he snatched the magazine from her hands. She went to grab it but he took a step back. Opening the magazine something smaller fell out of it and landed on the floor. He reached down to grab it and realized that it was...a comic.

"Annie why are you reading my special edition Blade Tribute comic?"

Her eyes became wide and she began to stutter, "Well...well...I...you really love comics. Especially Blade...and I...and I tried it. And it was really good so..."

And then he realized that this was the perfect moment. The one in movies where the hero realizes that the girl in front of him is the girl of his dreams. And he sweeps her off her feet, kisses her, and they live happily ever after. But he knows that there is something else that he needs to tell her. Something that's been gnawing at him to find the perfect moment. And this is it.

"I love you."

/ / / / / / /

THE END! FOR NOW!

/ / / / / / /

Author's Note: Yeah...I think I'm an Annie/Abed shipper. (Broadening my horizons!) It could totally happen in my book. :D So I've finished my finals! WOOOO! Now I can get back on track with my Doctor Who writing. YES!

Tell me what you think of this and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and FINALLY REVIEW!**


End file.
